


Enchantment

by KingLoptr (Aestridr)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/pseuds/KingLoptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants babies. Loki's not so sure, but Thor is pretty convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is I wrote it months ago and never published :P

Loki was bent over the broad golden seat of the throne of Asgard, his ass in the air, Asgard's king himself pounding into him so thoroughly that the slaps of their skin could be heard echoing in the rafters, when the topic was first breached.

“I want you big...” Thor was growling into Loki's ear.

“Yes—What?!”

Thor's grip on his hips softened, and instead he rubbed a large hand around Loki's waist, flattened that hand over Loki's lower abdomen.

“I want you heavy with my children. I want you--”

Loki cut him off with a few gasps, a moan of a curse word, and then a spectacular orgasm, coming so hard around Thor's cock that he was seeing stars, with Thor stilling deep inside him and finally releasing—they'd been at it for hours and Thor's stamina was the stuff of literal legend, naturally.

~

“That was not what made me come!”

Loki protested indignantly afterward, fidgeting in Thor's lap where he still sat, gloriously naked in the vacant throne room in the middle of the day. Thor was snuggling him too closely and Loki could still not process what it was Thor had been getting at, so suddenly. Perhaps being in the throes of passion had driven Thor to the very brink of insanity. That had to be it. Loki could only hope that was the cause. “I came because you'd been rutting into me so deep I had you in my stomach...” He always said things like that as if it were a hassle, but, he would whine and eventually become very upset if Thor for any reason would not split him so wide the entire kingdom could observe him limping to and from royal counsels on a day-to-day basis. “Now please...do tell me that was just some silly thing you thought it amusing to try to use as dirty talk on a whim. And it did not work, as it was not the reason I came.”

Thor's brow furrowed in that way that meant he was genuinely and truly bewildered about what Loki could mean.

“I...But it is true. I both want and need heirs. And I will not take a queen...There is only you. It has always been just us--” His voice phased out into tender kisses to Loki's neck, his arms squeezing Loki impossibly closer while Loki stared blankly into the air for awhile, because his brain could not believe what he was hearing.  
“Nnh—stop that—Thor.” He gave a nervous little chuckle. “...You can't truly mean this. You can _not. Possibly. Want this_.” He blocked Thor's wandering lips with his hand and stared at him in such shock that Thor did not know what to say next. In response to Thor's woeful gazing, Loki had to avert his eyes and—regrettably—get some distance from Thor's cock.

~

Distance hardly worked very well for very long.  
That evening they were drawn together again, first for supper, then begrudged socializing afterward for a time, until Thor could manage to politely slip away from his friends (Loki could leave without so much courtesy as a goodbye, and it would not be unusual). Neither of them supposed there was anyone left in the kingdom that did not know, or at least strongly suspect, why they retired often early and at the same time, and into the same direction—Thor's quarters. It was only that no one deigned to mention it just yet. No one ever risked mentioning such things to thousand-year-old royalty no matter what their relationship. Thor and Loki were no different; if anything, this solution being a reprieve to their decades of bitterness could only be heralded as a blessing.

Tonight found them the same as many other nights: devouring one another in the sheets until sleep would eventually find them a tangled disaster of limbs and heat and hazy dreams.

“You arouse me on purpose throughout dinner; are you prepared to pay the cost?” Thor's words pressed into the skin of Loki's shoulder while Thor crowded him forward to the bed, already pressed intimately behind him so Loki could feel said arousal pressed into the cleft of his ass through his clothes.

“And...praytell, what has aroused you so?” Loki asked demurely even as Thor was in the process of ripping off his clothes from behind.

“Seeing you in beautiful clothing, the crimson like blood and lust, gold accents that dare to catch every light.”  
Loki rose an eyebrow. Thor always did seem to wax poetic expressly when in the process of destroying that which he spoke of. The sound of tearing fabrics already filled the room as Loki chuckled accommodatingly.

“Well it was beautiful.”

“I shall have another made for you. Many others.”

“Yes, you will.”

“You wore it knowing that I would tear it—you love that I will do this.”

“Sh, Thor. Saying it out loud like a narrative ruins the allure.”

Thor grinned and proceeded to wrestle Loki into bed with him, peeling off remnants of jewel-toned arraignment as they went, until his hand was able to easily slip between Loki's legs to find Loki's slit already dripping, wet and warm for him between wine-colored folds, which he massaged and opened up with his fingers until Loki collapsed onto his back, eyes closed, making sounds Thor could not resist swallowing up in his mouth. He did it even while not neglecting that Loki's quim was not the only telltale of Loki's pleasure—his cock stood stiff for Thor as well as he lifted his hips, seeking more contact which Thor granted by laying down closer.

Somewhere between Loki mindlessly working his hips on Thor's hand, and Thor being close to coming just by watching Loki lose himself in greedily chasing his peak, his sentiment from earlier came up again. He couldn't help it, not with Loki so blissfully in ecstasy beneath him. He kissed Loki deeply, tasting him as thoroughly as possible and drawing out more quiet moans, rocking with him slowly, savoring the build-up of their love-making before he even entered Loki.  
“I want you leaking my come by the end of this night...because you cannot possibly hold anymore.” He breathed his wish against Loki's slack mouth. Loki closed the kiss and moaned again into it. “Would you like that?” Thor asked, unable to help a growing grin even as he peppered more soft kisses across Loki's jawline. Loki was wordlessly wrapping a leg around Thor's hips automatically, and moving Thor's fingers away, trying to guide the thick head of Thor's cock inside him instead, his other hand squeezing along Thor's upper arm imploringly.

And Thor kept speaking.

Normally, Loki was the one for words, choosing to whisper filth against the shell of Thor's ear in broad daylight, watch him squirm, continue until there was hardly any way left for Thor to hide his very clear need to drill Loki mercilessly into the nearest surface.  
And Loki was still the one for words in private, coaxing Thor along (as though he needed much coaxing at all), inundating his brother with compliments and tempting scenarios and chants of 'my King', then right afterward while taking his fill of Thor's vigor, teasing from below about how Thor was like nothing more than a slave, addicted to fucking into his cunt.

But lately, Thor had found his own voice, motivated tenfold by this new goal of—and Loki did not even want to think the word— _babies_.

Thor rolled them, effortlessly moving Loki as if he were weightless as ragdoll, until he had Loki straddling on top of him, distracted but still managing to attach his mouth to Thor's neck while he attempted to adjust his hips to impale himself on Thor. Thor stopped him with a firm hold on his waist until Loki squirmed and snarled in frustration, sitting up with his palms flat on Thor's bare chest.

“Thor.” He hissed out a warning, but Thor only grinned up at him and raised a hand to brush the dangling strands of lightly damp hair from Loki's eyes.

“Your magic is keeping you from conceiving, or else you would have been very pregnant long ago.”

“Yes.” Loki growled through clenched teeth, and did not want to show how the word 'pregnant' made him shudder with either nerves, or some nameless emotion he hadn't dared to explore yet.

“Undo the enchantments.”

“No.”

Thor lifted Loki effortlessly by the waist, and lowered him down without any further delay, watching his entire fat length disappear into Loki's body and _split him_ , listened to Loki whine a bit at the sensation, but knowing that his body was far too used to Thor like this for there to be any true discomfort. As Loki sighed and shuddered lightly in satisfaction, fully seated and allowing his eyes to close while he wiggled himself down impossibly further, Thor asked again.

“Undo your enchantments, brother...”

“No..”

“Just envision it, allowing all the seed I will fill you with to plant inside you.” Loki made a small sound of annoyance but began to move, ever so slightly on top of Thor. “--And in a few short weeks the evidence of me within you will be plain for all to see.”

Loki stopped to stare down at Thor, and for the first time, he understood the initial appeal, even through all of his reasons for resisting. He could picture it now, the whispers in the palace halls, the stares from afar, the buzz that would spread through the entire realm, and surely many other realms, all because of a slight swell at his middle in a matter of a few short weeks. Everyone would know what happened, and everyone would observe in quiet shock as he grew, and it would be fantastic. To be the one to have Thor's first—and only—offspring would give him a claim to Thor no one could even touch, not even if they dared to deny what was there for a lifetime before.

And, Thor was Thor, virile and fertile, and fucking him was just like finding him on the battlefield, all power and ravishment and most of all, excess. Everything Thor did was plentiful and grand, and Loki found it hard to contain even his basic thoughts about Thor as they were everywhere and overwhelming. Everything about Thor threatened to consume him on a constant basis, and if Thor were to _truly_ possess him from the inside out as well--Loki supposed that any breach of the magical barrier protecting his insides would result in more than one child.

He would more than simply 'suppose' it, he'd wager on it.

Thor snapped his hips upward and effectively broke him out of his frantic daydreaming enough for him to realize he was working himself downward in short sharp motions, entranced by the stretching sensation of Thor inside him deep, his bottom lip swollen from the fevered nibbling he'd been doing. The stretch Thor always gave him was a source of obsession if he were truthful, cock spreading him wide and burning him up inside, so deep he didn't want to breathe--if the stretch inside him were to last for months, spreading through his abdomen, warm with new life and growth--

“You are intrigued.” Thor interrupted his racing thoughts, letting his hands squeeze Loki's upper thighs and Loki continued to ride him silently, afraid to speak lest it be in agreement. Making Thor simply stop thinking so much was better than giving him any sort of visible leeway, and so, Loki rode him hard and fast, until Thor stopped gazing at him so meaningfully.

Afterward, he immediately pulled off and away, refusing to be sorry for it, leaving Thor reaching for him and pouting. With his back still turned, he swung his legs off the bed to sit, hiding his slight wincing from Thor; he himself had come across Thor's stomach in thick milky white streaks. He'd been proud of that, the mark across Thor's skin, as always, and then he'd rode himself through a second climax simply from penetration and over-sensitivity--such were the benefits of his anatomy--but then Thor's seed had filled him up as much as promised. When Thor's pleasure spiked inside him and Thor spilled, he felt immediately full and claimed, and it was--a lot, in this moment after Thor's desires had been expressed. Like usual, Thor's spend spread thick inside him, almost nurturing and sedative, and Loki knew he would leak it as soon as he stood. He did not want to move.

“If you mention pregnancy again then I won't let you fuck me. For...a month.” Loki warned for good measure, and his voice sounded far more unsure that he would have liked it to. Sure enough, he could practically feel Thor's aggravatingly cheery grin behind him.

“Ever the Liesmith.” Thor's pleasant hum of a voice made Loki compulsively shiver, and he immediately stood to retreat into the baths, shuddering as Thor hummed delightfully at the view of his backside, the excess come leaking creamy and translucent in thick beads down his inner thighs. Loki refused to indulge Thor's pleasure for the moment, despite the rush of pride and contentment at being so very 'claimed'.

“I'm certainly not fucking you anymore tonight...” He grumbled out loud, even when he heard the telltale sound of Thor moving in bed, then standing and following him.

“You are still lying, brother.”

~

Twenty minutes later found Thor reclining on the stairs leading into the steamy water, with Loki swallowing down his cock like he was born to do it. He had said something about 'Wouldn't it be better to fill me up this way, instead of creating children?'

Thor let Loki suck, and petted in his hair in encouragement like he always did—Loki's skills in this area never did cease to impress him. Loki could nearly take in every inch, usually starting with wet, open-mouthed kisses at the sensitive tip, then stretching his mouth around Thor so perfectly that Thor found himself lost in the sensation, time and time again trying to resist fucking into those pretty lips with no care for Loki's comfort. Though Loki often insisted that it would be alright, Thor had only brought himself to do it once or twice, both times immediately after particularly heated sparring sessions where they'd pissed one another off inadvertently.

But right now, Thor could only think of gentleness, as his goal was to convince Loki to bear children.

Loki made a soft moaning sound around Thor's cock while he brought Thor to climax, taking the slow drag and pull of Thor's width into his quite willing mouth, and Thor let his breaths out in sharp spurts, trying to keep his eyes open to watch Loki swallow every drop down, his throat closing around Thor's girth—and it was a lot to swallow, it always was. When Loki sat up, he didn't even need to wipe his mouth, he'd gotten every bit inside him, but he did lick his lips anyway, glancing up at Thor with a grin strangely and deceptively innocent given what he'd just done, his hand laid on his stomach to exhibit that he had indeed taken it all in despite volume. Thor pulled him forward to hold him close, not hesitant to kiss Loki and taste himself on Loki's tongue.

“Full? I will take care of you now.” Thor declared, a hand reaching down to where Loki had managed to arouse himself just from the act of blowing Thor. “But...Answer me this before I do.” Thor finished, and Loki frowned, not quite having the energy to look truly displeased, but nonetheless perturbed.

“What, Thor...”

“Why do you not wish to have children with me? I shall always respect your wishes...but I fear that your reasons are not rooted in a distaste for parenthood or the dislike of little ones.”

Damn him.

And of course Loki had seen the question coming, but his answer was certainly not something he wanted to discuss whilst itching for a rough fuck, not at all in the mindset for such a discussion. But it seemed to be all Thor could think about.  
Loki absently traced his fingers in the beads of water and sweat gathered down Thor's chest and stomach from the steam of their bathing chamber, and took a long while to even think of answering. Before he did, he moved himself away from Thor to retreat back into the water until he was waist deep, and Thor only followed him, insistent on holding him and watching his face.

“Do you really want me to have your children? Are you sure you are not just wanting children in general, and I am simply the most convenient receptacle?” He could immediately tell that the question distressed Thor from the way Thor furrowed his brows deeply and reached to cradle Loki's entire face in his hand.

“I would not desire children with anyone else, Loki.”

The depth with which Thor spoke almost tempted Loki to flee the room again, but he did suppose that Thor should truly understand what it was he was asking for.

“And when Asgard riots because our children are half monster? Will you be so happy that they exist, then?” He'd managed to say it without betraying any emotion. He dryly congratulated himself in his mind, and silence followed. Thor watched him steadily for a long while before speaking, almost as if trying to deduce what Loki meant, but of course he knew.  
 _“Is it really such a non-issue to him...”_ Loki found himself thinking. Thor spoke up as if he could read Loki's face plain as a book.

“You are you. And you are no monster. I would be proud to have every bit of you be a part of our heirs. And perhaps Asgard's people should learn a bit more appreciation for other cultures and species, as I have.”

Loki couldn't deny how that made him want to smile—even if he oft-times resented the impact Midgard had had on Thor and resulting vice-grip the little dirtball had on his brother's heart, he was forced to note the added maturity that came with it.

“But...you haven't seen it. You may have seen a frost giant, yes, but you have yet to see me that way. The way our children may end up--”

“Show me.”

“I don't--”

“Loki. Show me. Please. You've refused all this time, but yet I hadn't truly asked. Show me.”

“You will not wish to touch me after--” Thor physically covered Loki's mouth with his hand, forcing eye contact. 

“I will still take care of you after you show me.” His hand moved only to gently grip Loki's chin. “I want you willing to be yourself with me.”--he pulled Loki forward and peppered his face with kisses--“Especially when you are carrying, I want you secure enough to be at ease no matter your appearance. Especially since you will be growing bigger.”

“'When', you say...” Loki grumbled, but he made Thor lower his hands, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Thor sat silently, patiently allowing Loki to calm himself and allow himself to change.

Loki refused to look at Thor while his skin turned blue and cold, and Thor said not a word, but when the hot water around them quickly began to turn frigid, Loki began to show signs of panic, and made a move to leave, but Thor held him soothingly, keeping him still and holding his hands, careful not to exacerbate the fact that the water was approaching a freezing temperature around them. He couldn't help staring in fascination, and he was somewhat glad that Loki couldn't look at him just yet because he was gaping.  
  
He had suddenly realized that maybe he shouldn't be touching Loki at the moment, but it seemed that contact with Jotun skin would only burn during combat; either that, or Loki's magic prevented any injury, because to Thor his skin felt the same, smooth and slick from the water, only several degrees cooler. When Loki had finished changing, he still hadn't gathered the courage to look up at Thor until Thor made him, carefully reaching for Loki's chin and turning Loki's head slowly.

“As you said, it is not like I've never seen a Jotun before.” He tried to say first. Loki still wouldn't keep a steady eye-contact, even as he spoke up, his body language cowering away from Thor.

“You've seen them, and they are all--”

“--That does not matter to me. I love how you look. I still want you...and I still want you to carry our children.” Curious about how a kiss would feel, Thor slowly moved forward, his hands holding gently onto Loki's upper arms, until he felt Loki gradually become less tense, and finally open his eyes fully to watch Thor's.

“It's alright.” Thor told him immediately, not waiting for Loki to fear a negative reaction. He pulled Loki all the way forward against his chest and he kissed Loki the same way he always did, completely and eagerly, so Loki could feel the want. Loki was hesitant to even move, but once he did it was to huddle still closer into Thor's arms, trying to make himself relax into the kiss.

“Let's dry you off.” Thor told him after a while, stepping back and taking in Loki's appearance fully, and he could still feel Loki shaking and knew it wasn't from any chill.

~~~~

Thor found it interesting, adorable even that this time sleeping with Loki was like the a first time with someone unbreached.

Loki behaved nervously, like he wasn't sure if Thor should want to touch him, and Thor had to reassure him with smiles and quiet kisses, tangling his hand in Loki's hair while their bodies molded together just as effortlessly as ever.

“Does this mean that your magic has been turned off, in every way?” Thor ventured with his mouth somewhere around Loki's collarbone. Loki's insecurity hadn't been strong enough to ward off his desire to have Thor inside him yet again, and his reply was delayed, his thoughts hazy while he let himself get lost in the heat of Thor's mouth on his cooler skin. But the truth was that he still could not convince himself to let down all of his magic barriers. His legs were open with Thor between them, Thor over top of him as like most nights, and he wrapped his thighs around Thor's hips as a hopeful distraction. Maybe Thor would just take, without remembering much else. He hoped in vain.

"I--I can't..." He murmured weak denials while withholding moans as Thor nuzzled lovingly against his neck, opening his mouth to suck deep violet-blue bruises into his skin.

"I love you this way. I love you in every way..." Thor was mumbling through his ministrations. He sat up, making Loki hold eye contact, admiring the ruby red coloring of Loki's gaze.  
"Crimson, like blood and lust..." Thor told him, and Loki actually let himself grin, which Thor answered by pushing two fingers deep into Loki's sex, where he was still wet and open, a bit sloppy from their earlier coupling. Loki's mouth fell open as he kept his gaze locked with Thor's and Thor began to voice more of what he still wanted.

"I want to fill you up more...have you dripping it. I want you stretched, holding my seed until morning." When Loki couldn't find a reply save a whiny noise from his throat and a slight nod, his body answered for him with a slight twitch around Thor's hand. Thor worked him open a bit more with his fingers and then immediately replaced them with his cock, zero hesitation.  
Loki let himself be fucked, indulging in the feeling of Thor possessively gripping his hair and still very passionately kissing him while they moved together, and he knew that his body had to feel different to Thor in this form but Thor didn't seem to mind, or rather he enjoyed the cool feeling of Loki's skin pressed to his. He didn't know quite how his inner temperature felt to Thor, but Thor still stretched him like no other, and everything about Thor was scorching at this moment, burning and throbbing. Heavy on him like the weight of years past. He couldn't tell what was physical sensation or emotional. Thor still held Loki overwhelmingly close while fucking into him in long, slow thrusts, until Loki was panting for breath and losing track of his thoughts and fears, his thighs shaking with the effort to keep his knees bent, and then Thor moved to change their position, sitting up over Loki and holding his legs farther apart, clearly enjoying Loki's fevered gasps while Loki was gripping tighter around his cock yet avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me, Loki.." Thor told him. "Let me see how much you love being spread wide for me." Those types of orders in bed always did have Loki greedy for more, especially as he was now, lying on his back just taking Thor deep, over and over until it bordered on too much. He almost forgot about the color of his skin as he gripped the sheets by his head and focused on Thor's approving smile down at him. "If you love the feeling of having me thick and deep inside you, imagine how much more you will love your belly stretched full of our offspring... Let me do this."

Oh, it wasn't fair.

Loki found it immensely unfair for Thor to ask like this, when they were nearly mindless in the midst of their usual dance, and Loki could barely form a coherent thought besides Thor's name, and Thor dared to speak of making him swell with child, and the deep rumble of Thor's voice went to straight to Loki's core and burned there, threatening to make him fly apart in mere moments. It had him writhing in the covers, Thor chuckling at how desperate and vulnerable he looked. But Loki's vulnerability had never caused Thor to lose his stamina.

"Please Loki...please." Thor had laid over him, bending him at an angle that made each thrust force the air from Loki's lungs, and was asking still, panting the pleas against Loki's cheek.

  
" _Come_ , damn you.." Loki gasped to keep from losing it himself, and he wanted Thor to spill before he could cave in. He couldn't shake Thor's words, and how his cock pulsed between them at their meaning, and he was so soaked now; the slide of Thor's length inside him made lewd wet sounds, and Thor only moved faster but still kept a masterful control on his motions, a masterful control over everything this night. Neither of them needed to stroke Loki's length, their bodily friction served enough. Even without that, Loki knew he would not have been lacking any form of ecstasy.

And besides, he did want what Thor wanted. He knew he did.

The thought of Thor's seed taking root made heat coil like deep inside him and made him feel owned and loved, a warmth despite the constant chill of his skin, both physically and psychologically. He wanted everyone to see it, for it to be impossible to hide how much Thor wanted him. He could vividly picture it, how he'd look growing round with two, or three of Thor's children in his belly, and how every smug smile he could give would strike scandal into the hearts of Asgard's citizens. It was sinful how much the mere thought caused him to moan aloud, freely. He was all open against Thor now, and he wanted to hate it, but that felt ludicrous in the moment.  
Thor was encouraging the desperate sounds he was making now as he met Thor's thrusts, clinging to Thor in his own display of possessiveness, his nails clawing Thor's back. He could almost feel the threads of seidr unraveling within him, wanting to let Thor all the way in.

"I'm going to breed you..." Thor was growling into their kiss. "I do not want you to move from bed all day tomorrow. Yes?"

"Yes...yes--" Loki cut himself off, and he knew he was going to come if Thor said one more thing. He wanted Thor to be all he felt, all the time, and he could have that, if he would just let it happen--Thor spoke again, fucking into Loki's quim with a wild, powerful rhythm.

"You already swallowed down my come, and I have already filled up your greedy cunt earlier...Shall I overflow you?"

At that, Loki could no longer help it, he came with a little cry, feeling himself automatically clenching tight onto Thor in hard spasms.

It made Thor come again, stuffing him so full he couldn't help it leaking, no matter how much he instinctively wanted to hold it all in while his inner walls pulsed around Thor, trying to milk all he could get inside him. Perhaps he had always wanted both Thor and everyone else to see him grow with children. It scared him, but suddenly the fear was not so bad, and the feelings of accomplishment and satisfaction and possessiveness began to creep forward instead.

~

The next morning, Loki was sore and leaking like Thor wanted, but he couldn't help standing up in the mirror and envisioning if he were to round out. He placed his hand on the flat planes of his stomach and tried to imagine a child growing within, and Thor being proud of him, showing him off at every chance possible, unable to keep his hands off. He nearly scoffed at the surge of delight that this made him feel, the knowledge of how much he'd be fussed over and spoiled, but he couldn't deny the ever-growing appeal.

"I believe I told you I wished you to stay in bed, today."

Thor's voice broke Loki's train of thought from the doorway. Loki startled briefly, then sank down onto the bed just behind him. He only grinned as Thor was only bringing him food. In the night, Loki found his skin had subconsciously faded from its natural Jotun blue. It would take some work to be comfortable that way, even though Thor had been so accepting. He still couldn't find himself ready to go down that path fully, but he did know one thing--keeping Thor's attention and his doting affection was his utmost desire.

He also wouldn't truly admit to Thor that the words about carrying children had struck home, but Loki couldn't deny that he could accomplish this task, and fill this desire for Thor like none other. For now, maybe that was enough. That he could do for Thor something that no one could.  
Out loud, he only said; 

"I do not have to agree to stay in bed today. Or any day. Your demands alone do not bed me. But you are very convincing, Thor." 

Thor placed down the tray of food he'd brought, and came instead to embrace Loki and force eye-contact.

"You will allow this, then? I am asking."

Really, Thor was too gracious sometimes. Loki felt that if Thor were only crueler in his treatments, more crass in his approach...it would be easier to resist him, easier to revert to old patterns of resenting him. Thus Loki still sometimes felt himself all the weaker for being drawn in by honey and golden goodness. But it was still his choice.

"Curse you....yes."

~~~~


End file.
